


You Can Be the Boss, Daddy

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Butt Plugs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Incest Play, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Spanking, like seriously just filth, peter parker is a slut, this is just sin yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “Peter, go change,” Bruce said, his tone brokering no argument. Peter felt arousal begin to pool in his gut, and he gave the lollipop a long, slow lick.”“Make me.”In which Peter has daddy issues, and Bruce is the perfect man to assuage them.





	You Can Be the Boss, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by mark ruffalo's scene with "becky" in thanks for sharing. but with lab table sex.

Peter was a smart boy. He knew how to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Bruce Banner.

 

He knew it was a little fucked up that he wanted a man that reminded him of his father - what little of the man he remembered, anyways - but he figured that was exactly what drew him to the scientist. After all, the term “daddy issues” had been coined for a reason. The only obstacle was getting Bruce to see him as more than just some dorky kid Tony had a soft spot for. So he hatched a plan and prayed it wouldn’t backfire, sending him back to square one. 

 

He was subtle at first; wearing tighter jeans whenever he knew Bruce would be around, finding excuses to bend over whenever he was in the man’s line of sight, sucking obscenely at the lollipops he had stocked up on for this very purpose anytime they were they were in the same room. He knew Tony could see right through him, but the billionaire never said anything to stop him. He was an adult now, and his choices were his to make. Bruce, however, seemed blissfully unaware of Peter’s attempts, making him grow frustrated. So one day, he decided to throw caution to the wind and bring out the big guns. 

 

Dressed in a black crop top that read “Deep Throat Princess” and a pair of cutoffs that could barely pass as underwear, Peter made his way to the lab, where he found Bruce hunched over his latest project. Popping a cherry-flavored lollipop past his lips, he padded over to the man quietly. Looking over his shoulder with feigned interest, he smiled. 

 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” he asked. Bruce startled slightly, glancing over his shoulder to find Peter looking back with an innocent expression, licking at his lollipop. 

 

“Jeez, Pete, don’t sneak up - what the hell are you wearing?” Peter glanced down at his outfit like he had no idea what Bruce was talking about. 

 

“Clothes,” he said, as if it were obvious. He saw Bruce flush when he read the words on his shirt and tried not to smirk. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be wearing stuff like that in here, Peter. Why don’t you go change into something more appropriate,” Bruce said, turning back to his work. Well, Peter couldn’t have that. 

 

“Fuck you, I’m not a kid anymore,” he said. Bruce paused, turning back around slowly. 

 

“Excuse me?” he said, looking stunned at the boy’s attitude. Peter just shrugged, challenge in his hazel eyes. Bruce took a deep breath before speaking again, standing up to face Peter fully. 

 

“Peter, go change,” he said, his tone brokering no argument. Peter felt arousal begin to pool in his gut, and he gave the lollipop a long, slow lick. 

 

“Make me.”

 

Peter saw a flash of green In Bruce’s eyes, before his upper arm was locked in a death grip, Bruce tugging him towards the door. Peter went in for the kill. 

 

“Ow! Daddy, you’re hurting me!” he whined, fighting against the hold. Bruce froze, as if his circuits had shorted. There was a moment of shocked silence, before Peter found himself being spun around and bent over the table Bruce had been sat at, tools and papers being knocked to the floor. 

 

“You wanna  be a grown-up,” Bruce snarled, his voice growing rough, “I’ll treat you like a grown-up.” And then Peter’s ridiculous little shorts were being torn down, revealing his lack of underwear and the jeweled butt plug he had inserted just before coming down. Bruce groaned and grabbed Peter’s asscheeks, spreading them wide to admire the view. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., turn off the camera, delete the last five minutes of footage, and lock the doors,” Bruce said, his domineering tone making Peter shiver. 

 

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Peter,” he growled, low and menacing. “You know what happens to bad boys?” Peter shook his head, as if he wasn’t begging for whatever Bruce had in mind. 

 

“They get punished,” he said, and Peter heard him unbuckle his belt, pulling it free from the loops. Bruce draped himself over Peter’s back to whisper in his ear. 

 

“If it gets to be too much, just say ‘red,’” he said softly, before pulling back. “Now, I think ten lashes fits the crime, don’t you?” he added, his voice changing back to the low growl it had been before. Peter whimpered. 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he said and as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the leather of the belt snapping against the skin of his ass. He yelped, rocking onto his toes as if that would help him escape the sting. Before he could recover, he felt it again, the slap resounding through the lab. 

 

“You disrespected me, Peter,” Bruce said, before spanking him again, the belt hitting the plug and making Peter gasp. “I will not tolerate disrespect in this house.” Another spank. Peter felt tears welling in his eyes, already becoming overwhelmed. But it hurt  _ so good _ , he never wanted it to end. 

 

“This is what happens to belligerent little brats like you.” Another spank. “I thought I taught you better than this.” And another. “I thought you were too old for this behavior.” Three right in a row. Peter was crying now, little hiccups and sobs spilling past his lollipop stained lips. 

 

“Remember this in the future, Peter, the next time you think about disrespecting your father.” When the last spank smarted over his ass, pushing the plug against Peter’s prostate, Peter’s vision went white, a scream tearing itself from his throat as he came all over the floor. 

 

He heard a dark chuckle from Bruce before he felt the man bend over his limp form. 

 

“I’m not finished with you, young man,” he rumbled in Peter’s ear, and then he was pulling the plug out none too kindle, the blunt head of his cock lining up with Peter’s stretched hole. 

 

“Daddy,” Peter whimpered, trying to prop himself up only to be pinned back down to the table by Bruce’s big hand on his neck. 

 

“I said I wasn’t finished yet, you little shit,” he snarled, before burying himself inside Peter with one smooth thrust. Peter cried out, hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth metal of the table. Bruce pulled until just the tip was still trapped in Peter’s tight hole before slamming back inside, nailing the boy’s prostate and making him scream. 

 

“Yes, Daddy!” he exclaimed, writhing and shaking on Bruce’s cock. Bruce gripped Peter’s hips, hard, and started up a brutal pace. 

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Bruce groaned, fucking into Peter like he had found heaven on earth. Peter was crying again, the pleasure overtaking him. His cock was already hard again, throbbing and leaking precum. 

 

“All for, Daddy, just you,” he moaned, his legs trembling as Bruce railed into him. 

 

“That’s right, you little slut, you’re mine now. No one else gets to touch you. The only cock you need is mine. God, you feel so good, baby, so good around Daddy’s cock.” Peter could feel his orgasm coming on like freight train, the only coherent thought in his head being “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” 

 

“You close, baby? Already, just from my cock in your fuckhole? Of course you are, whore that you are. How long have you been waiting for my cock to fuck you stupid?” 

 

“Too long!” Peter cried, clenching around Bruce and making the man groan, long and low. 

 

“You wanna be my little cumdump don’t you? Wanna feel my cum deep inside your tight little ass?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy, please!” 

 

“Who do you belong to, Peter? Whose hole is this?” 

 

“Yours, Daddy,” And with that Bruce’s hips were stuttering, a loud curse falling from his lips as his cum painted Peter’s insides. That was all it took to send Peter over the edge, screaming out “Daddy!” as he came for the second time that afternoon. Bruce collapsed on top of him, making Peter go boneless beneath him. 

 

“If I ever see you dressed like that outside of our bedroom, I will ruin you,” Bruce muttered, punctuating his point with a sharp bite to Peter’s pulse point. 

 

“Our room,” Peter gasped. Bruce crushed him closer and sucked hard at the skin of his neck before answering.

 

“Yes, our room. You’re mine now, remember?”  

**Author's Note:**

> please coments and kudos!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
